Shorty and Girly
by Aikochan 123
Summary: Two strangers meet in the park. They sit beside each other. They chat. Then they go home. Simple, right? Um, no way. Not without teasing or throwing things at each other. Except maybe they aren't strangers after all... -"Look, just leave, okay? Can't you see I'm busy?" "You mean busy sitting on a bench alone? That makes sense, doesn't it?"-


'_Shorty and Girly' Rimahiko!_

_Hi again everyone! This is my second time here! Here's the rimahiko story I promised I'd post!_

_Me: (shrieking) I'M A BANANA! (starts singing a song about bananas)_

_Nagi: Uh... We're here, Aiko chan..._

_Me: (notices that everyone else is here and blushes) Um.. I mean.. Hello?_

_Rima: (rolls her eyes) You're right, you ARE bananas. _

_Me: (glares at Rima) I have feelings too, you know._

_Nagi: Good to know. (note the sarcasm)_

_Me: Seriously, you guys are so mean. You should be grateful that I'm making a Rimahiko Fanfic._

_Rima: That's exactly why. I don't WANT a Rimahiko Fanfic! I don't like Nagihiko! Can't you see that?! Why did peach-pit pair me up with purple-head? That was a stupid decision!_

_Nagi: Well, I don't think so. (starts dreaming about his future wedding with Rima)_

_Me: Um, Nagi, we all know how much you and Rima love each other-_

_Rima: (glares at me)_

_Me: -but don't you think it's time for you to do something?_

_Nagi: (snaps out of his daydream) Oh, right, the disclaimers. Erm, Aiko chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. If she did, Tadase...would have been..uh.. pushed off a cliff long ago. Gomen, Hotori-kun._

_Me: Good thing too. Tadase's too girly for words (sorry, Tadase likers. Just because I said that, please don't get mad at me and not review this story!). GO AMUTO!_

_Ikuto: (Suddenly appears) I like you, Aiko dude. _

_Me: Ikuto, what the heck are you doing here? Get out! (kicks him to who knows where) Um, anyway, this story was inspired by 'While raking leaves' by .skies! You should read her story. It was sooo good, cute and funny. So all the credit (okay, some for me too) goes to .skies. And I'm sorry if you thought I was copying you, .skies __D:__! Because I admit, if I hadn't read While Raking Leaves, I would never have thought of this story. Oh, and I would also like to thank all my reviewers for my first story! I didn't think anyone would review, but you guys did! Thanks so much! I'm so grateful! (starts sniffing and crying) I love you all!_

_Rima: But we don't love you._

_Me: SHUT UP. I wasn't talking about you. Oh, and I would also like to personally thank skyblue881, who was the first to review. Thank you! Oh, and I'm also very sorry. I said I would post another story if I reached ten reviews for my first story (Kitty Blush), but now I have around 30 but I still didn't post it. I'm so sorry! But school got in the way and I got a little bit of writer's block. I tried to write one before, but it was a complete failure, so I didn't write another one for some time. (it's actually exam time now, but I'm trying to squeeze in enough time to write this. I should be learning now, actually) GOMEN!_

_Rima: Yeah, you should be sorry._

_Me: Look, if you don't shut up, I'll make another rimahiko story, and I'll make you guys do something, and let's just say it's gonna be BAADDD... (grins devilishly) _

_Rima: (eyes widen) NOOO! I'M SORRY! DON'T DO THAT!_

_Me: Nah, don't worry, I'm not interested in that lemon stuff anyway. It gives me the creeps. O.o (shudders) _

_Rima: (sighs in relief)_

_Nagi: I wouldn't mind._

_Everyone: (stares at him) _

_Me: Nagihiko... and you're supposed to be a gentleman. You're getting more and more like Ikuto. Have you two been hanging out? _

_Rima: EWWW! I'm out of here!_

_Me: Anyway, let's get this party started!_

**Normal POV**

The girl took a deep breath as she glared into the empty space in front of her, hating the world. She had been looking forward to this day so much, and yet now it was the worst day of her life. She curled up into her famous small ball, pitying herself. Curling her strands of long, wavy blonde hair, the petite girl cursed her parents softly under her breath.

"Stupid Mom and Dad..." she muttered. "Ditching me and canceling my birthday treat, after all their promises..."

Her parents, like she said before, had cancelled her birthday party, with the feeble excuse of having to go to work. Kusukusu, her beloved chara, had remembered and gave her a card, but she was out of the house now, attending a guardian's meeting held by Kiseki (obviously).

She was at the park, alone on a bench, looking enviously at all the kids with their parents. She let out another sigh for the billionth time that day. Shivering, she pulled her jacket hood over her head. Alone, cold, and moody. A lovely way to spend a birthday, don't you think?

Please note the sarcasm.

But there was another reason why she was so upset. It was because she felt that Amu, her best friend, was drifting away from her.

They had been so close at first. Then a stupid boy came and they talked and _bam_, they were good friends and now all she was to Amu was probably just a piece of.. uh.. bacon. Yeah, sure, they were still best friends, but sometimes she felt that Amu hung out with Mr. I-stole-your-best-friend-so-nah-nah-boo-boo more than Amu hung out with her. And the boy was just so annoying. His smile was annoying, he was too annoyingly perfect for words, and he tried to act all buddy buddy with her just because he was friends with Amu.

He even LOOKED annoyingly perfect too. He had long purple hair which was somehow always perfectly straight and shiny. He was tall and looked graceful which really annoyed the girl. Sighing again, her frown deepened as she thought about him angrily.

Then, as if she suddenly developed a sixth sense, she could actually _feel _someone staring at her. She quickly whipped her head around, glaring at the person.

It was a boy. Well, at least she THOUGHT it was a boy. He had a hood over his head too, so she couldn't see his hair. He had a really graceful and handsome face, which the girl preferred to call 'girly'. He was tall, too. But something about his ocher eyes was starting to look REALLY familiar.

_( A/N: Okay, let's just say that from now on, everytime they meet, it's a bit late so it's really dark, so they can't see each other clearly. And, umm, the boy has a flu, so his voice is kind of different too... I KNOW, I KNOW, that doesn't make sense, but pleaseeee just go along with it, okay? Thx!)_

"Go away." she snapped at him, turning her head away. The boy looked at her, amused. Well, she was certainly snappy.

"But I didn't do anything." he said, confused.

"Oh yes you did. You were staring at me." she said, folding her arms across her chest. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he laughed.

"Woah, ego much?" he chuckled, smiling and looking at the annoyed girl closely. She had pretty, mesmerizing amber eyes, which sparkled with anger, but the boy could see that behind her annoyed look, she actually looked kind and friendly. Her face was small and doll-like, as well as her small frame. Her clothes were cute and stylish too. She was like a cute little chibi devil. She looked VERY familiar too. Short, snappy, blunt. Yup, _she_ certainly reminded him of someone.

"Look, just leave, okay?" she said, arching her eyebrows downwards. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You mean busy sitting on a bench alone?" he smiled again. His smile was starting to get REALLY annoying. 'That makes sense, doesn't it?'

The girl grunted, getting madder and madder. She turned away and pretended to ignore him.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed, smiling AGAIN. Did she mention his smile was annoying? Oh yes, she did.

"What do you want?" she asked suddenly, her eyes boring into his. "I'm just a girl who happens to be in this park, okay? Now go."

"Well _someone's_ angry today." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not my fault you decided to talk to me." she retorted, getting up to leave. The boy quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you. Please don't leave." he said, his ocher eyes meeting hers. She stared at him, bewildered. Who was he, some kind of stalker?

She sighed and sat down again. The boy immediately sat down beside her.

"I didn't give you permission to sit here, you know." she said bluntly.

"And I didn't ask for your permission." he pointed out, equally bluntly. "Besides, this park isn't yours." She glared at him. Well, he had a point.

"I don't like you." she said suddenly.

"Why?" he asked. 'We just met a few minutes ago.'

"Cos' you're annoying and girly."

He pretended to be hurt. "I'm girly?"

"Yes, you most definitely are."

"Well, you're really short." he told her, his eyes twinkling merrily. He wasn't in the least offended, or angry and annoyed at her, goodness knows why. If she had been any other girl he would have left her alone. But she was... different.

"Wow, how observant of you, Girly." she said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Shorty." he smiled back. 'And you have really pretty eyes.' He wondered why he was being so flirty, but oh what the heck, what did he have to lose? He was only going to see her once, after all.

"So do you." she said without thinking, gazing up at the blue sky. Then she realized what she had said and started to blush and stutter. "I-I meant you're a creepy stalker, and a complete pervert!" Oh god, she was starting to get more and more like Amu, her best friend.

"So now I'm girly, a stalker, _and_ a pervert?" he wondered. 'Wow, you certainly have a 'nice' choice of adjectives, Shorty.' He quickly ducked as 'Shorty' threw the nearest thing to her at him, which just happened to be a poor old frightened cat.

Yes, you heard right. She threw a _cat_ at him. A CAT. That may not seem possible, but hey, when you have charas, can character transform, and battle x eggs, anything can happen.

The cat yowled and ran away, hissing at the girl. You couldn't blame it. Guiltily, she stared at the boy, wondering what he was going to do (you know, because she threw a cat at him). Get mad at her? Yell? Throw something back at her? She bit her lip, getting ready for a scolding. But she certainly wasn't expecting the next thing he did-laugh.

He laughed. He roared. He laughed so much he fell off his seat.

"That was PRICELESS! You actually threw a CAT at me! Poor old thing! And how did you have enough strength to pick it up anyway?" he laughed, rolling on the grass.

Then Shorty looked up and stared at him, gob smacked. He was actually... laughing? After she almost killed him with a.. uh.. cat? His eyes could have been scratched out! If it had been the other way around, she would have torn his head off. Of course, she didn't know it was a cat, since she didn't pay attention when she picked it up and threw it at him, but still...

And then the unexpected happened. She smiled at him. Yes, to repeat, she SMILED at him. And no, you did not hear wrong again. Your hearing is perfectly fine, really. She couldn't help it, but she admired the way he didn't take offense easily, as much as she hated to admit it.

'Girly' noticed this, but decided to keep quiet about it. He didn't want to risk getting something thrown at him again. Instead, he smiled back at her, and they just sat their grinning like idiots, until they were interrupted by the sound of Shorty's cell phone ringtone.

She quickly whipped out her phone and checked it. Her mum had sent her a text message.

_**Happy birthday,**__**sweet heart!**__**I'm sorry we had to cancel the party at the last minute!**_

She sighed and quickly texted her back. The boy stole a glance at her phone and raised his eyebrows.

'Birthday?' he asked with a questioning look. Shorty immediately snapped her phone shut and glared (AGAIN) at him.

'You weren't supposed to read that, girly.' she scolded.

The boy cringed at the word girly, but tried to ignore it. 'Sorry' he said, shrugging, not looking sorry at all. 'So what was that about?'

She hesitated for a moment before telling him. "Well, it's my birthday, and we were going to have a party, but my parents have a sudden meeting, and they can't miss it, so the party's cancelled. Urgh, and I was looking forward to it so much! This has got to be the worst birthday ever!" She groaned in frustration.

"That's a pity." he said sympathetically. "But I've got a feeling that something else is wrong."

"Actually, yeah." she answered. "But that's no business of yours."

"Come on, tell me." he whined, putting on a puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. But she told him anyway, even though she had no idea why she should tell a stranger all her secrets. 'I have a best friend at school, and her name's Amu. We're really close. But then this transfer student came and took her away from me. I mean, she's still my best friend, but I feel like she's getting further and further away from me. And I hate that boy! He's so annoying! Always being more perfect than me! I hate him so much I could vomit! And he has a stupid smile and a stupid face and a stupid attitude! I know he's trying to break my friendship with Amu." She cursed angrily and stamped her foot.

Silence filled the air.

"O-oh." he said, staring at the ground. "You really hate that boy, huh?" What she didn't realize was that the boy had looked a little... upset.

She dug her foot in the ground, her frown returning again. He didn't like it, so he tried to lighten up the mood a bit.

"So.. I hope you have a happy birthday?" he grinned, only to be thrown something at again (this time a bird), because obviously she wasn't having a happy birthday, duh. He laughed and ran away, uttering a quick goodbye.

"Weirdo." she muttered, as he became a tiny dot in the distance. He sure was a fast runner. But she had to admit, she _did_ feel a TINY bit better. Note: TINY. She sighed softly and went back to gazing up into the sky. Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday after all.

_**The Next Week**_

She was at the park again, sitting on the same bench, with the wind ruffling her golden locks. The last time she was here, she had met Mr. Girly. She made an annoyed face at that thought. Stalker. Ruining her peace and quiet. Rude. Mesmerizing ocher eyes, a graceful face, nice...

Wait, WHAT?! NOOO, she didn't mean to say that! "Don't be stupid!" she scolded herself. "He's a weird meanie."

"Who's a weird meanie?" came a voice from behind her suddenly. She almost fell of her seat in shock. She turned to him and gave him her most icy stare, which unfortunately he ignored. It was that boy again.

She quickly pulled up her jacket hood. She was suspicious that he was someone she knew, and if it was that someone, she didn't want to be recognized just yet. The boy did the same, with the same reason.

"You are, Girly." she grumbled, answering his previous question. "Duh."

"Oh, so you were thinking about me then?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes in a super annoying way. "Why, thank you!"

"Don't flatter yourself!" she told him, rolling her eyes. "As if I would waste my time thinking about _you_."

"Still in a bad mood, I see." he teased, even though he didn't mean it. She clearly looked happier than she did the last time she saw her.

"Yeah. Because you're here." she pointed out. "Why are you here again?"

"I don't really know." he shrugged. He was confused about that himself. But ever since he met Shorty, he had started coming to the park more often. Like there was a sudden source of magnet pulling him there. It was really weird and annoying.

"Then leave. Go find someone else to bother." she ordered. But Girly wouldn't budge. Instead, he sat beside her AGAIN.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, ignoring the girl's angry words.

She raised her eyebrows at him, but answered him anyway. "Okay, but that humbug who stole my best friend annoyed me again."

"Really? What did he do?"

Because of her anger towards 'that humbug who stole her best friend', she forgot that she didn't want to talk to 'Girly'. So she started talking angrily. "Well, I was talking to Amu, and then he approached us and started talking too. Of course Amu didn't mind, but I did. Then people saw him and Amu together and said that they made 'such a cute couple' together. Ugh! I hate him!" Girly was sure that if there was a wall in front of her now, she would have punched it.

"I understand, but don't you think you may have thought wrong?" he said thoughtfully. 'Maybe he doesn't want to steal you from your best friend, but maybe he wants to be friends with you.'

She laughed mockingly. "Yeah, rightttt. Be friends with _me_? Pah! He's an evil robot who's sent out to destroy my life."

"He's probably just a nice guy."

"Nice guy, my butt."

"You can't be too sure."

"Oh yes I can."

"But he didn't do anything wrong to you, besides being friends with your best friend Amu, and he probably didn't mean to do that." he pointed out.

"Oh, he did something wrong to me all right. He existed." she said, blunt as ever.

"Lots of people exist, Shorty."

"But they're NICE people. He's a big fat ape."

He sighed and gave up. He was never going to win this one.

Girly took out some sweets from his pocket and started sucking them."'Want one?" he offered, sticking his hand out to the girl.

"Nah. I don't eat sweets.' she said. "Besides, you probably poisoned it with your disgusting germs.'

'I'll have you know that I'm very clean, with no "disgusting germs", Shorty". Shorty made a face at him but took a sweet anyway.

They sat in silence sucking the candy. Shorty looked at him, curious. He was definitely reminding her of someone. He had the same eyes, same face, same attitude. She wanted to ask if he was that someone, but after that comment about pretty eyes, she didn't really feel like it.

Girly noticed her staring at him and smirked. "What? Checking me out? Guess I'm just too handsome."

"In your dreams, mate." she retorted, pretending too gag.

"That's pretty insulting, you know. I'm not that ugly." he said defensively.

"Then I guess you've never looked in the mirror." she replied. Boy, this girl sure was tough.

He rolled his eyes and took another sweet. "What a nice girl you are. So sweet and caring." he said with obvious sarcasm.

"Thank you." she said with equal sarcasm. "I'm honored." She took a sweet too and looked at him with fake sweetness, while he poked her tongue out at her. Then he checked his watch. It was dinner time. He sighed and got up to leave.

"Thanks for the sweets!" she yelled as he walked away. Sure, she didn't like him, but she had _some_ manners.

_**Three Days Later**_

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, the petite blonde-haired girl stared at her math sheet in annoyance. Here she was again, at the park, this time trying to do her homework. TRYING.

Why she had to go to school and do her work, she had no idea. Math, English, History- they were useless to her. She was going to be a comedian when she was an adult, after all. You didn't have to know how to divide fractions to be a comedian.

"Hey."

She sighed and turned around, already knowing who that voice belonged too. "Can you please tell me why you're here again? You just came here, like, three days ago."

"Well, you're here too, so I don't see what I did wrong." he said, smiling. The girl decided to ignore him and went on with her homework instead. He noticed this and leaned over, trying to see her work.

"Is that math?" he asked, looking at the numbers scribbled down on the sheet.

"No, it's a recipe for making cupcakes." she said sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows but sat down beside her anyway, staring at the sheet.

"You've got number three wrong." he said helpfully, pointing at it.

"You think I don't know that?" she said in frustration, suddenly losing her cool. "I've been trying to get that damn number right for an hour!" She groaned and buried her head in her hands in despair.

"Maybe I can help." he offered. "I'm good at math."

"Yeah, suuure you are." she said. But she let him help her anyway. "Alright, teach me how to do number 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Whadayamean?" she asked with a confused look, rereading the page. 'I'm pretty sure those are the only numbers I can't do.'

"Nooo." he grinned, giving her a teasing look. "I mean, you're supposed to say the magic words first."

"Magic words?" she asked curiously, tilting her head.

"P-p-p..." he said slowly, as if he was speaking to a five year old. Realizing what he was hinting, Shorty rolled her pretty amber eyes, and gave him a funny look.

"Please?" she asked sweetly, putting on her puppy dog face. "There, are you happy now?"

"Yup." he laughed. "Alright, let's get down to business. First of all, you've got this wrong..." He started explaining slowly, telling her each mistake, only to be rewarded by a small snore from her.

"Hey!" he scolded, nudging her. She immediately woke, with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry." she shrugged. 'I guess I just got bored.'

'Girly' scanned through the page again, looking for mistakes. "Wow." he said, raising his eyebrows. "How can you not do number 6? That's easy! A seven year old could do that!"

"Alright, spare me the lecture." she grumbled. "What are you, Einstein?" Annoyed, she ignored him, and tried to pay full attention and joy to her homework. Because struggling with stupid numbers and formulas was such a pleasure to her.

"Looks like it." he chuckled. Then they got to work. He explained clearly, so she understood quickly. Even though she would never admit it, she couldn't help but think that he would make a good teacher. Not that she _liked_ him or anything. No way! He was just some annoying, weird kid that happened to be extremely smart.

"So, did you ran into that boy again? The one who's close with Amu?" he asked in the middle of explaining.

"Nope. I avoided him as much as possible." she answered, without even looking up from her work, too busy studying. She looked really cute just then, with her eyebrows arched down in concentration, her small nose wrinkled, and her tongue poked out a little. He smiled and stared at her.

Glancing up, she saw the look on his face, and said 'What?'

"Nothing.' he said quickly, swiftly changing the subject. "Sooo.. besides being friends with Amu.. what else do you hate about this guy?"

"Well..."she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "He's too perfect."

"Perfect?" he asked, giving her a questioning look. "Isn't perfect good?"

'Of course it isn't!' she said, looking at him as if he had said the most idiotic thing in the world. And he probably did, according to her. 'Perfect is annoying. It makes me feel stupid.'

He laughed and got back to work again with her. Soon she started getting the hang of it. After only 20 minutes, she had almost mastered all the numbers.

"Yes! I'm done!" she whooped, doing a fist pump. The boy smiled at her. She was definitely cute like this.

Then she turned to him and grinned. "Thanks!" she said happily, forgetting to call him 'Girly' for once. He nodded in reply.

"No big deal." he said lazily. "It's the least I can do to help stupid people like you." The happy look on Shorty's face immediately vanished, and was replaced by a cross look.

"I'll have you know that I'm intelligent, thank you very much." she scoffed in mock arrogance.

"Whatever." he laughed, walking away. "Just don't come crying to me when you get a zero on your test."

"Bye, _girly_." she called after him, emphasizing the 'girly' part. Then she packed up her stuff and left.

_**A Week Later**_

"I told you, I'm smart! And NOT a big fat idiot!"

Yup, you've guessed it. They were having _another_ argument.

Right now they were in the middle of a 'who's the smartest' fight. Both wondered why they even bothered to argue. These fights were useless, stupid, pathetic.

But they were kind of entertaining at the same time. Besides, neither of them had anything better to do.

"You know, I still have no idea why you come here and annoy me like this. I don't even know your name." she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Not that I want to though." she added quickly, obviously lying.

"And you call _me_ a stalker." he muttered, which fortunately she didn't hear. "Well, I have nothing better to do. Besides, I wanna see your cute little face." He grinned at her.

Shorty rolled her eyes, but inside she felt... pleased. Wait, what?! NO! Hell no!

"Well, I don't want to see _your_ face." she said bluntly.

"Oh, just admit you love me." he smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, right." she snorted, folding her arms on her chest. "The day I'll fall in love with you will be the day cows turn purple, which I doubt will ever happen."

He laughed and smiled that annoying smile of his. "You're just jealous from all the attention I get from girls."

"You really are desperate, aren't you?" she shot back. "Pretending that girls like you."

"You know, this conversation is starting to get pretty weird." he chuckled. Shorty stared at him. Nothing ever seemed to annoy him. He was always in happy mode, no matter what. This guy was seriously weird.

"Wow, how smart of you to figure that out!" she said sarcastically, clapping her hands in mock admiration. "Way to state the obvious, Girly."

He laughed again. Seriously, why didn't he EVER get upset every time she snapped at him? This guy was getting more and more familiar.

"You have something wrong with you." she said, shaking her head.

"You just noticed, Shorty?" he asked, flashing a grin at her. She rolled her eyes and muttered 'Moron.'.

"So, are you still mad at that guy?" he asked.

She gave him a blank look. "What?"

"You know, the one who is friends with Am-"

"Oh, you mean him?" she said. "Yup, still mad. And forever will be."

He sighed. "Why won't you give him a chance? I'm sure he actually likes you."

"Yeah, right. And pigs will fly."

Deciding that her position wasn't comfortable enough, the girl shifted in her seat a little to the right. And knocked Girly off his seat.

"Woops." she said, a bored expression on her face.

"I really feel your care and anxiety for me, Shorty." he said sarcastically, brushing off the dirt from his clothes and getting up slowly.

"Why, of course. I'm quite gentle and caring." she said with a sickeningly sweet (and fake) smile.

"Gentle and caring, my butt." he muttered under his breath. Then he glanced at his watch. "Shoot, I'm late! Got to go, bye!"

"As if I would miss _you_." she retorted, before getting up and going home herself.

**Some days after that**

Our beloved blonde haired girl walked to the same old wooden bench, doing her usual routine. Sitting down, gazing up at the blue sky, thinking deep thoughts and pulling up her jacket hood, in case that annoying boy came again. Not that she was waiting for him or anything, though. Nope. Nada.

"Hi."

Shorty had now gotten used to Girly popping up unexpectedly. Sighing, she turned around to look at him, twitching her eyebrows. "You know, I never said you were my friend, Girly. You're still a stranger. So don't you 'Hi' me."

"That's not very nice, Shorty." he chuckled, sitting beside her for the billionth (okay, fifth) time.

"Why would I be nice to a stalker?" Shorty scoffed. "Especially an ugly, weird one."

"I really love it when you compliment me." he smiled sweetly, not in the least offended. Ugh.

"Good. I have a lot more adjectives to use. How about stupid, annoying, strange, idio-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." he interrupted quickly, before she could continue. He wasn't going to stand there all day listening to her firing insults at him. "Hey, how is it going with that boy you hate so much because he's Amu's friend?" he asked, all casual.

"Why do you ask about him all the time? You seem to be _very _interested in him." she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "What's up?"

"Just curious." he shrugged. "So how's it going with him?"

Giving him another suspicious stare, she answered "Okay, I guess. He hasn't been bothering me that much lately. And Amu has been hanging out more with me." She wondered why she was pouring out her secrets to a stranger. Then she realized that she STILL didn't know his name, even though they had already talked for billions of times. Heck, he even helped her do her homework. She still didn't like him, though. Right?

"Cool." he said. "So are you saying he's not that annoying anymore?"

"He's still annoying. But he hasn't been around me lately so I don't feel it, duh."

"Oh." he said, shifting his seat awkwardly. He dug his foot at the ground, accidently stepping on a poor unexpecting worm, leaving it squashed flat on the ground.

"Hey! Don't step on that worm!" she scolded. "What if you were the one being squashed?"

"Right. Says the person who flings cats at people." he muttered, and the girl gave him an icy glare.

"Why are you always here?" she asked, hands on her hips. "And you annoy me each time."

"I don't annoy you!" he protested. "And I usually come here. And then you started coming here occasionally. So don't you think _you're_ the one, who's, um, stalking me?" But that wasn't really true. Actually, he rarely came to this park, and just happened to be there when he met Shorty. The he started coming this park more and more often, which really annoyed him, especially since he had only met this girl a few times before.

"Why would I stalk _you_?!" she flared up. "You're creepy."

"I think you've said that for a few times now." he chuckled.

"I can repeat it as much as I like." she said dryly.

"That's so great to hear!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together in mock happiness. Shorty gave him another dirty look.

"Huh." she huffed, running out of quick replies for once. She stared at the ground and there was silence for a while. And then her oh so smart and original comeback was "You're weird."

"I never said I was normal." he said, his annoying smile already forming on his face. Gosh, why did he have to smile so much?

"And I never said I wanted to talk to you." she shot back.

"But you're talking to me now." he pointed out.

"Well, it's hard to ignore your stupid comments." she told him, sniffing a little. "So I have to talk back to shut you up, you moron."

"Ahh. Such a gentle girl." he said, grinning.

"Gosh, why do you have to talk all the time? You're getting more and more annoying each day!"

"Come on, I know that you love and want to marry me." he smirked. The girl snorted.

"Pah, I wouldn't marry you if my hair was on fire and you were the last bucket of water on earth." she said. "Or if I had eaten a thousand hot chili peppers and you were the last glass of water around. Or if-"

"Okay, okay, you don't want to marry me." he cut in quickly, rolling his eyes. "Just don't get jealous when I get a wife."

"You wish, mate." she retorted, rolling her own eyes.

"Just telling the truth." he said, walking away with his hands in his pockets. "Bye, Shorty."

"Bye, Girly." She then walked home herself. Even though she appeared to be annoyed after that conversation, she actually felt a little bit.. better.

_A month later_

Still as short and as blunt as ever, the girl over to the bench and took a seat. She had forgotten her jacket this time. She shivered in the cold as the wind blew around her, tumbling her golden locks.

As her eyes closed memories of a familiar grinning boy suddenly filled her mind. She snapped open her eyes in annoyance. Why did she suddenly remembered him? It had been around a month ago since they last met, since she hadn't enough time to come to this park. She was cross with herself for thinking about him. She didn't _like_ him. Why did his face keep coming into her mind? He was just some stupid boy.

She shook her head clear of the thoughts, and as her whizzed left to right, she suddenly caught sight of a familiar swish of purple. The kind of purple that drove her mad. And she only knew one person who had long purple hair like - her arch enemy. Mr. Best friend Stealer.

She glowered and her face darkened automatically. The boy caught sight of her just then and, she wasn't sure, but she saw his eyes lit up. He waved, grinning widely.

"Hey there! Fancy seeing you here!" he called, jogging over, and taking a seat beside her. She frowned. How dare he talk to _her_? After what he did! She felt herself getting angrier and angrier, and tried to stop herself from screaming.

"Yeah. Fate must hate me." she growled, grinding her teeth.

"Now, now, that isn't very nice, you know." he said playfully, smiling and nudging her. She had to resist the urge to slap the crap out of him. Gosh, was his smile annoying. Wait. Now that she thought about it, that smiled looked familiar..

"Why would you be nice to _you_?" she snapped. "You stole Amu away from me, you idiot."

"That's pretty insulting. I'll have you know I'm very smart, thank you very much." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Very smart, my butt." she scoffed. Then she remembered how she had had a _very_ similar conversation like this that took place not so long ago. Huh?

The boy laughed. "Oh yeah? You want me to show you my report cards? Because I'm pretty sure-"

The girl suddenly groaned, clutching her ears. "It hurttss!" she moaned.

"What hurts?"

"The sound of you talking!" she whined. The boy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Don't pretend to hate me. I know you actually have a secret crush on me." he said, chuckling. The girl was sure a vein had popped.

"Yeah, right. And pigs would fly." she hissed, then frowned. This conversation getting more familiar by the second. Coincidence? No, she didn't think so.

"You mock me now, but wait until you see how many confessions I'll get on Valentine's day!" he boasted, swelling up with pride.

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, but you're so ugly, the only girl who would like you would be a blind one." she said sharply.

"Ahh, one day, someone will notice the true beauty of my looks. Until then, I will suffer alone." he said solemnly.

Rolling her eyes, the girl answered "You need to go to drama school."

"Oh, so you're saying you think I'm good at acting now?" he said, batting his eyelashes. "I'm flattered!"

"Whatever." she grunted, her annoyance at him already rising. Had this been anyone else she would have laughed, because he was pretty funny, after all. But nothing would make her laugh or smile around that boy. She got up to leave and walked away, and heard him calling after her.

"Wait, don't leave now! Stay here, please? _Shorty_?"

The girl froze in shock, stopping her footsteps at once.

Somehow, the nickname 'Shorty' ran through her mind, repeating itself slowly. _Shorty, Shorty, Shorty..._.. Wait.. hadn't she heard of that before? Suddenly realizing everything, the girl gasped and turned around, looking at him as if he had two heads.

"G-Girly?" she exclaimed, losing her once cool composure. She felt faint.

The boy she had talked to all this time, the one she had told all her secrets to (even though she didn't want to), and the one she had (even though she would never admit it) unconsciously 'flirted' with was... her own enemy? **( Rima: What?! We weren't **_**flirting**_**! We were arguing! Me: Blah blah blah, Rima. Haven't you ever read Romance manga? People who have petty arguments like that always end up as a couple at the end of the story! Rima: WHATTT?! Nagihiko and I are **_**not**_** a couple! Curse yo- Me: Oh, quit your yapping. You're using up space on this page. Rima:...)**

The boy smiled wryly before nodding. "Yes.."

"B-but... You... I... this... Wah?" she stumbled over her words, her face an ocean of confusion and shock.

"Oh, come on, you can't be _that_ surprised. It was obvious that 'Girly' was me. I know you knew that. You just didn't want to admit that fact. And I knew it was you from the second I heard your voice. Especially when you talked about Amu chan."

The girl just nodded silently.

"And speaking of Amu chan..." he said slowly, and took a VERY deep breath, before continuing. Then all the words came out in a rush. "Look, I know you're really mad at me for being friends with her, and I'm really sorry, but honestly, I'm only a friend to her, you're her real best friend, honest! I'm not making this up! I didn't mean to hurt you by being friends with Amu chan, really!"

She was shocked. Of course she was. Who wouldn't be? Finding out that the boy you had talked to so much was you enemy, and then him apologizing to you, was enough to make anybody dizzy. She stayed quiet for a while.

The boy looked up, expecting to see an angry, scowling face, but instead, the girl was... smiling at him.

"Whatever" she said, rolling her eyes, but she was still smiling. "As long as you're not trying to steal her from me, I'm okay."

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked, completely relieved.

"Well, I'll forgive you, if you promise me one thing..." she smirked. "Buy me the latest gag manga, and I'll be good." He sweat-dropped a little, but to be honest, he was just happy that she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"But don't you _dare_ mess with Amu again, Girly." she added for good measure.

The boy laughed. "I have a name, you know. And it's not 'Girly'." He grinned at her. "Fujisaki Nagihiko. 13 years old."

The girl laughed too. "Mashiro Rima. Also 13." she joked, winking.

And with that, they both continued to laugh, chat and tease each other, just like the old days. (Well, not really 'old', since that was just, like, a month ago, but you get the point.)

Girly slipped his hand into Shorty's, not in the romantic way, just in the friendly way, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and squeezed his hand in return.

Because, for once, his smile wasn't that annoying after all.

_Me: Aww... ain't that sweet, people?_

_Rima: Not really. _

_Me: Seriously, When are you going to stop torturing me?!_

_Rima: When you die._

_Me: ... Sheesh. So.. anyway.. yeah. I know this story was really bad, what with all the grammar and spelling mistakes. And this story didn't turn out quite like what I expected it to be. For example, I didn't even mention their names until the end! Whoops. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Hmmm.. oh well, too lazy to rewrite. And, uh, also, I don't think this fanfic was very understandable._

_Rima: It wasn't. I had a headache reading just half of it. You just wasted 15 precious minutes of my life reading this 'story'._

_Me: One more word from you and I'll burn all your gag manga._

_Rima: ..._

_Me:__ Nice.__ Anyway, if you didn't understand this story, I am really very sorry. It's just that I'm Indonesian, and my English isn't very good. *Sighs* So if there w__ere__ so many mistakes in this story, please PM me and tell me what they are, thanks! And if this story really sucked, well, it's cos' I'm not American. But this fanfic was really fun to write! And I guess the ending wasn't very good, since I sort of rushed it at the end. Gomen, minna! But please still review! Because the first one to review will get a shout out in my next story!_

_Rima: Yeah, you should be sorry! I can't believe you made me hold his hand like that! It was horrible (emphasis on the word horrible)! I had to wash my hand, like, 5 times! (starts throwing a tantrum)_

_Me: (sweat drops) Woah, calm down. At least I made you the star of the story! You should be grateful._

_Rima: (rolls eyes) Whatever. _

_Ikuto: (suddenly appears AGAIN. Did I say again? Oh yes, I did.) I agree with blondie! I mean, I should have been the main character! After all, I'm the sexiest one here! (Me: Ikuto, why the HECK do you keep appearing?! You didn't even show up in this fanfic! Go and bother Amu!)_

_Nagi: Hey, I'm the smartest one here! I should be the star!_

_Rima: She made ME the star, you weirdos! (starts figthing with the others.)_

_Me: (sweat drops) Ermm.. I'm the author of this story, remember? Without me, you guys wouldn't even exist!_

_Rima, Nagi and Ikuto: YOU SHUT UP!_

_Me: Sheesh, people. At least I'm an awesome writer!_

_Audience: BOO! (throws tomatoes at me)_

_Me: (offended) Well, really! _

_Rima: I didn't even know we had an audience._

_Nagi: Me neither._

_Me: Oh well, Bye guys! This will be the end of the story! (wipes back a fake tear and faints dramatically)_

_Nagi: (yawn)_

_Ikuto: (muttering) Good thing its ending too! There wasn't even any amuto._

_Me: (stops acting and glares at Ikuto) Oh, per__rr__lease! It wasn't that bad! Anyway, bye! ( starts pulling back the curtain.)_

_Ikuto: Wait! (pulls open curtain again and poses, smiling and waving at the audience) I love you all my fans!_

_Fan girls: Squeee! Ikuto sama! (Me: Ikuto sama? Seriously?)_

_Everyone else: (sweat drops)_

_R&R?_


End file.
